Sakun Khongsawat
サークーン・コンサワット |image= Sakun Thailand (DT) 1.png |nationality=Thai |birthday=February 22 |height= 180 cm (BWY) |weight = 72 kg (BWY) |blood_type=A |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Sepak Takraw Brothers |relationships = Tosak (father); Unnamed mother; Falan (older brother); Chana (younger brother) |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Thailand |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Thailand Youth |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Dream Team }} (サークーン・コンサワット) is the second oldest of the 3 Sepak Takraw Brothers. He wears the number "9" jersey. Description Sakun first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' (1994) ch.19. He, along with his brother Chana, are the two strikers of the team. Sakun specializes in middle shots and headers. Biography Prior to the Battle of World Youth arc The youngest son of Tosak Khongsawat, a former sepak takraw player, Sakun and his brothers, Falan and Chana, had been playing sepak takraw since their childhood. The three of them won numerous sepak takraw titles in Thailand. Battle of World Youth arc Despite all the titles that the brothers won, the eldest brother, Falan, is more interested in soccer, as even though they have the potential to become the best in the world, sepak takraw is not a well known sport, while soccer is enjoyed all over the world; therefore, by winning the World Cup, one can really be "the best in the world". As they are attached to each other, Sakun and Chana also switch to soccer to help Falan realize his dream. Their father doesn't want to approve this though, and they have to made a promise, that if they couldn't qualify for the World Youth, they have to give up on soccer. As they start football, they have difficulties with contact play, since in sepak takraw the court is separated. However, by training with Singprasert Bunnag, litte by little they get used to it. It is also since then that they know Bunnag's dream is no different from theirs. Before the 1st Asian qualifiers tournament, Thailand Youth has a match against Thailand national team. During the match, the brothers use one of their sepak takraw techniques, the Sepak Takraw Shoot, and later, a footage of this match is sent to Japan Youth by Misaki. For the first round of the Asian qualifiers tournament, the matches of the "D" group will be held in Japan. As the teams in the group, as well as Tsubasa Ozora, arrive in Narita Airport, the brothers send a ball to Tsubasa, with a message written in Thai on it: "Japan won't win, it'll be us, Thailand". During the first 2 matches, the brothers score numerous goals, allowing Thailand to win both matches with a two-digit score. Their last match is against Japan. The brothers use their cooperative play from the very beginning, with Chana showing his individual techniques. Eventually, the three unleash their Sepak Takraw Shoot. However, the shot is defeated, as All Japan already studied the footage that Misaki sent earlier. Not only that, Japan opens the score from the following counter attack. This leaves the brothers greatly shocked. The three only recover after Bunnag tell them his deduction about the reason Japan know about their shot. Upon knowing that, they decide to freely use all of their techniques to bring down Japan. They then equalize in the blink of an eye with their Great Air Rolling Spike, which is also what they used in the airport earlier. Soon, Chana snatches the ball from Izawa, and later takes the ball back before it crosses the line, setting up the chance for Falan and Sakun to score the reversing goal. Thailand scores their third goal at the 25th minute, with Sakun's Scissors Spike from Falan's high ball. Bunnag then scores an additional goal, giving Thailand a 4-1 lead. Despite that, Japan doesn't seem to give up, therefore Thailand attempts to get a fifth goal. However, this time Morisaki stops both the Khongsawat brothers' Great Air Rolling Spike and Bunnag's shot. Just after that, Wakabayashi of All Japan enters the field. As Thailand is awarded a free kick, the brothers and Bunnag set up a Triple Overhead inside the penalty area, as they know about Wakabayashi's SGGK legend. However, Wakabayashi still foresees the technique, and defends. Later, the three do continuous shot, and Chana's with an overhead kick, but again, Wakabayashi defends. Unable to score, Thailand even let Shingo Aoi, who enters during the last minutes of the first half, score a goal. As the second half begins, Japan quickly score another goal. As Bunnag is having trouble stopping both Tsubasa and Aoi, the three brothers come back to help with the defense. Despite that, Japan still manages to equalize. Not accepting this result, Thailand goes for an all out attack. The Khongsawats' unleash their last weapon, the Rocket Cannon, however it is stopped by the effort from both Wakabayashi and Aoi. Japan counter attacks right after, but this time it's the brothers who defend. Despite that, Japan still manages to score the victorious goal, eliminating Thailand. As they didn't fulfill their promise to their father, the brothers are ready to stop soccer. However, their father realizes their dream and motivation after seeing they play, and allows them to continue soccer, saying that they shouldn't give up just because of one loss. Golden-23 arc They were part of the U-22 Thailand that participated in the preliminaries for the Madrid Olympics. In the second round, they lost to U-22 Japan twice, 0-2 at home and 0-3 away, but were still qualified for the last round, with 10 points after 6 matches. Rising Sun arc Even though Chana and the others doesn't make an appearance, here it is revealed that Thailand couldn't make it past the third round of the Asian preliminaries. Techniques Aerial shots *'Diving Header': used when the ball is low in the air. Moving at a high-speed while also hitting the ball accurately requires a significant amount of skill. *'Dai Kuchu (Great Air) Rolling Spike' (w/ Falan & Chana) *'Triple Overhead' (w/ Falan & Chana) *'Rocket Cannon' (w/ Falan & Chana) Ground shots *'Sepak Takraw Shot' (w/ Falan & Chana) Collective tactics *'Scissors Spike' (w/ Falan) Gallery |-|J= Konzawattos (J).jpg|Khongsawat Brothers Bunnark and Konsawatto Brothers.jpg|Bunnag & Khongsawats Sepak Takraw Shot ep41 (J) 1.jpg|Sepak Takraw Shot |-|J (2)= Konsawatto_brothers.jpg|Thailand Youth Konsawatto brothers (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow|link=Dream Team Bunnark (Dream Team).jpg|Get in the Tomorrow|link=Dream Team |-|Art= Sakun.png Thailand U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Thailand Jr. Youth (GMO) |-|Manga= Konsawatto_brothers_2.jpg|The Brothers (manga) Sepak Takraw Shot ch21 (BWY) 1.jpg|Sepak Takraw Shot U22_Thailand_(Konsawatto).jpg|U-22 Thailand Category:Forwards Category:Players from Thailand Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc